Love You Like A Love Song
by BoredAsYou
Summary: A cute one-shot for Romeo and Wendy. Wendy wanted to tell Romeo how she feels but it's to late now. But what happens if she expressed it through a song and a dream?


Me: Hey Guys! First RoWen story!

Romeo: Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

I never thought I was in love! I was never in love until I learned about it! Stupid... Don't act awkward around _him_.

" Hi Romeo, Hi Sabrina!" I smiled and waved at the both of them

" Hi Wens!" Romeo replied

"Stealeeerrrr" Sabrina said giving me a glare

" Ok... Soooooo watcha doin'?" I asked

" Nothing" Romeo said " Right now"

Then I saw Mira come up to us.

" Hi Wendy, can you do me a favor?" she asked

" What kind of favor?" I asked curiously

Then then she whispered something in my ear.

" Sure! So tonight?" I asked her

" Yup and her are the notes for the guitar" Mira said handing me three sheets of paper

" Thanks!" I said then she walked away

The day passed I kept seeing Romeo and Sabrina making out, every time they make out jealousy stirs in my stomach, why does love do this to me!Next thing you know it's night! Time for a show!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Mira went up the stage.

" Ok everybody! One of these mages are going to sing a famous song! And it's to cute to describe! Are one and only Female Dragon Slayer! Wendy!"Mira said, then cheers were heard as Wendy went up the stage.

" Hi Guys! I'm going to sing 'Love You Like A Love Song'!" Wendy said then more cheers were heard while she was putting the guitar and preparing the mic.

Then she started.

**( Instrumental )**

**It's been said and done**  
** Every beautiful thought's been already sung**  
** And I guess right now here's another one**  
** So your melody, will play on and on, with best of 'um**

** You are beautiful**  
** Like a dream come alive, incredible**  
** A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**  
** You saved my life again, and I want you to know Baby**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (oh-oh)**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

** Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**  
** There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
** You just do to me, what you do**  
** And it feels like I've been rescued**

** I've been set free**  
** I am hypnotized, by your destiny**  
** You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
** You are, and I want you to know Baby**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you, I love you)**  
** And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

** No one compares, you stand alone**  
** To every record I own**  
** Music to my heart, that's what you are**  
** A song that goes on and on**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby**  
** (I love you) I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)**  
** (like a love song)**  
** And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**  
** (like a love song)**

** I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby (love song baby)**  
** I, I love you like a love song Baby (I love you)**  
**I love you, like a love song  
**

Then cheers were heard everywhere every one was proud to hear the 19 year old Dragon Slayer.

" Arigatou Minna-San! " Wendy shouted out, then she went down the stage and everyone was talking to her she kept on smiling and laughing. Romeo was just looking at the group of mages surrounded by Wendy

_" What is this feeling in my stomach?" _he questioned himself _" I fell dizzy" _

Then everyone heard a thump, and they looked at the direction where it came from.

" Romeo!" Sabrina said shocked " Somebody help please!"

Then Wendy came up and examined Romeo.

" He's just unconscious he would be awake" then Wendy slapped his face " tomorrow morning and he needs to stay here for the night I'll look after him"

Then Wendy dragged Romeo to Master's office and put him on the couch. Once she got there she put a wet cloth on his forehead.

" _You know Romeo I worry about you everyday, I wish I could tell you how I feel..." _Wendy said falling to sleep

_* Romeo's Dream...*_

_" Wendy what are you doing here?" he questioned _

_" I wanted to talk to you" she said_

_" What about?" he questioned again  
_

_" Have you really liked Sabrina?" she asked him  
_

_" Well..." he said trailing of " I don't know"_

_" Make a decision Romeo I'm somebody else! I'm an alter ego of the real Wendy!" she said shouting to him " You never really realized her true feeling about her" she paused for a moment " Do you want to see her dream?"_

_Then Romeo paused for moment. Did he really want to see Wendy's dream? " Yes please"  
_

_" As you wish" then they a big pool appeared then they were seeing Wendy's dream...  
_

_* Wendy's dream *  
_

_" I hereby pronounce you husband and wife" said the bishop " You may kiss the bride"_

_Romeo saw him and Sabrina about to kiss, but the most he questioned was where is Wendy? Then they were outside of the church, there stood Wendy leaning against the walls of the church crying.  
_

_" Why didn't I tell him sooner... Why?" Wendy said  
_

_" What's happening?" Romeo asked the alter ego of Wendy  
_

_" She's sad because she wanted to tell you the three words that were meant for from the beginning" the alter ego said  
_

_" And what's that?" he questioned. Then she mouthed the words, the words repeated in his head.  
_

_**" She loved you" **it kept repeating in his mind  
_

_" Well in this dream, when you proposed to Sabrina her heart shattered she was going to tell you, but it was to late..." she said " If only she told you sooner Romeo"  
_

_" Now I regret myself for dating Sabrina" Romeo said.  
_

_Romeo felt regret, sadness and guiltiness, he hurt Wendy's heart when he wakes up he's totally breaking up with Sabrina._

_" Romeo remember that song that Wendy sang to you?" she asked  
_

_" Love you like a love song?" Romeo asked  
_

_" Yup think of the lyrics, did it mean anything to you?" she asked  
_

_Romeo just stood there frozen by the girls words. Was the song really for him? Did Wendy actually love him? Questions were running through his mind.  
_

_" What did it mean to you?" she asked again  
_

_" Yes... It's like the songs was for me. Like that she really actually loved me... Dear Lord what have I done" Romeos said  
_

_" Wendy's feeling when you had a girlfriend was shocked, sad, abandoned and depressed she really love you Romeo" she said " And Romeo it's time for you to wake up"  
_

_" What? Wait!" Romeo shouted  
_

Then Romeo's eyes opened to be face-to-face with Wendy. Then he blushed the color of Erza's hair, then his expression softened he could hear the light snore from the female Dragon Slayer. Then Romeo adjusted himself to make Wendy snuggling her head against his chest, then Romeo saw a tear roll down her cheek, but Romeo wiped it away with his thumb. Then he heard Wendy mumble something.

" I love you, Romeo..." she said. Romeo smiled and kissed her forehead and drifted of to sleep.

* The next morning...*

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to find myself snuggling against Romeo's chest, this made me blush red as a tomato.

" Romeo wake up" I said

" Five more minutes please..." he mumbled

" Then I'll tell Sabrina about this" I said smirking

" Don't tell Sabrina!" he shouted then he rolled to the side making the couch fall back

" Kyaaaa!" I screamed then I closed my eyes not noticing something on my lips, then I opened my eyes slowly I was shocked that I was kissing Romeo my eyes went wide, then I started to deepen into the kiss. Then I didn't notice Sabrina enter the room.

" Romeo how could you! I'm totally breaking up with you!" Sabrina said

Then Romeo separated from my lips " It's not like I care" he said

Then Sabrina ran out, then we both sat up.

" Wasn't that a bit to harsh?" I asked him

" I don't think so, I was planning to break up for someone special" Romeo said

" And who's that?" I asked

Then Romeo leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

_" You" _ he said and kissed me on the cheek " I love you Wendy and always will"

Then I blushed redder and redder " I-I love y-you t-to R-Romeo"

And this is the start of how our Love was like a Love song...

_Love You Like A Love Song..._

* * *

__Me: Hope you enjoyed!

Romeo - 16

Wendy - 16

Sabrina - 15

Me: R&R!


End file.
